


you've never seen it look so easy

by aizensosuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Worship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kira Izuru, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: rose and kira ask kensei for a threesome.





	you've never seen it look so easy

There is a familiar rumble beneath his skin when Muguruma Kensei hangs up his captain’s haori for the day, dismisses his lieutenants, and retires to his private quarters to find one of his closest friends and his partner waiting for him.

Rose had brought the question to his attention earlier in the month to give him time to think about it, and while Kensei appreciated it and agreed it was the thought that counted, two weeks was not nearly long enough for him to make a proper decision. Something like this deserved the utmost care and thought put into it, and Kensei was already not the gentlest nor the most thoughtful man in existence. Every now and then, when Hisagi was in the office with him helping move mountains of paperwork with lightning precision, he remembers the first time they met, the way Hisagi had  _ cried _ because he was frightening.

He supposed he must not have been frightening anymore, or someone like Kira Izuru would have been too terrified to approach his captain with something like this.

Of course, Kensei knows about the aftermath of the betrayal of Soul Society but three of their captains given he was able to reclaim his position of captain due to it. It was an interesting change given the Gotei Thirteen was nothing like he remembered it, and some days he found himself longing for the days when all of them were a little less jaded, a little less convinced the world was going to crumble around the edges at any moment. Having it happen once only seemed to solidify that it could happen over and over again.

But it was nice in a way because being a captain had come naturally to him, and Mashiro was here, and maybe some of their friends were still back in the Human World, but he could knock back with Shinji and Rose at the end of the day, listen to Mashiro’s chatter as she refused to do half of the things he asked her to do. There were some things he still missed: Lisa’s inane sexual remarks, Love’s banter with Rose, Hachi’s calming presence, Hiyori’s constant fighting with Shinji. But the past was in the past, and the present was not so bad. It was nice to work with Hisagi, who was so solemn, so dependable.

And it was nice to walk into his quarters and find Rose and Kira waiting for him.

“Hi, Kensei.” Rose smiles at him from where he sits at the head of the futon, his back resting against the wall, his arm looped gently around Kira’s shoulders. “Long day?”

“Not so bad. You?” He eyes the thin pale white robe wrapped around Kira’s lean body, the way he leans into Rose, uses his arms and the shadows in the room to hide himself.

Rose lifts a hand, seesaws it back and forth. “It was okay. Izuru is so good with helping me manage paperwork, did you know? We get through things three times faster together.”

“You sell yourself short too much, Taichou,” Kira says, his voice a gentle chide that brings a soft smile to Kensei’s lips. “It was a fine day, Muguruma taichou.”

“Ah, ah, Izuru.” Rose turns to look at him and Kira drags his teeth over his lip, ducking his head just a little. “Call him by name now that we’re here together. There’s nothing formal about tonight. You can tell us to fuck off if you want without getting in trouble.”

Kira squeaks and Kensei can see a soft pink cast to his cheeks. “Rose, I’d never!”

“He’s a real sweetheart,” Kensei muses, swiftly untying his obi and letting it drop to the floor with his hakama, shrugging it kosode off along with it.

Rose smiles sweetly up at him. “Izuru is the sweetest man in the world, you’ll find.”

Kensei is unsurprised to find that Rose is, in fact, entirely nude once he gets close enough to actually touch him. He kneels down beside the futon despite the fact it belongs to him, sliding a hand up to cup the back of Rose’s neck as he brings their lips together, swallowing the soft sound of Rose’s sigh as they lean closer together. They had done this enough times before for Kensei to know how Rose likes to be kissed, likes to be touched. Their inner Hollows had made it impossible to truly ignore their urges, after all.

“Ah, that brings back memories.” Rose smiles down at him, drags his nails along the back of Kensei’s neck. “Come onto the futon with us. It’s so warm.”

Slowly, Kensei tilts his head, eyes sweeping over Kira’s robe. “Are you sure about this, Kira-kun? You don’t have to agree to this if you don’t want to. You look uncomfortable.”

Rose shakes his head. “It’s not like that. Izuru, would you like to tell him how you feel?”

“Ah, nervous? It’s not often that I show my body to others, and…” Kira trails off, fiddles with the translucent sash keeping his robe tied. “Sometimes, when they see me, it changes the way they view me. It’s one thing to know and another thing to see it. And because I don’t… I don’t bind, or want to alter my body, then it’s… It invalidates me, and—”

Gently, Kensei slips a hand under his jaw, marveling at how soft his skin is as he tilts Kira’s head up so those pale blue eyes meet his own. “You’re worried that seeing you naked is going to make you less of a man in my eyes? Is that what you mean?”

“Yes.” Kira drops his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you’re not a bad man, but I’m nervous.”

“I see. I promise you that I won’t see you as anything less than all that you are no matter what you show me tonight.” Kensei leans in, presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Kira’s lips, smiling softly when Kira whines for him. “Trust me. I’ll take good care of you.”

Kira bites his lip. “Then could you call me Izuru? It’s… I picked that name for myself.”

“Izuru.” Kensei lets the name roll off of his tongue and doesn’t miss the way Kira smiles faintly, golden lashes dusting pale shadows across his cheekbones.

“Lovely.” Rose’s hands slide beneath Kensei’s shitagi, pushing it off of his shoulders, mouth soft against the side of his neck. “Kiss him, please. I’ve been dying to see what it would look like if the two of you kissed one another and I’ve been waiting for weeks now.”

Kensei huffs at him. “You won’t fucking  _ die _ , Rose, calm down.”

Just the same, he gives Rose what he wants, unwilling to admit he wants it just as much.

Kira’s mouth is soft and warm, lips like pale rose petals against his own. He can taste the breathless little sigh that escapes Kira’s lips as he tilts his head, pressing their mouths together, enjoying the way Kira reaches for him, fingers gathering in the material of his shitagi in an attempt to pull him closer. He’s greedier now, more open about what he wants and Kensei praises him by kissing him deeper, hand slipping from Kira’s face to his throat, feeling the gentle thrum of his pulse, and then further down to the top of the robe.

“You first,” Kira murmurs, shying away from him. “I want to see.”

Rose smiles, brings his hands together in a sharp clap. “I agree! Undress, Kensei.”

Kensei has no shame nor hesitation where his body is considered, pulling his shitagi off and pitching it away, his underwear quickly following. When Kira makes a small noise in the back of his throat, Kensei can’t help a small smirk and leans in to kiss him again, swiping a little whine off of his tongue before he grips Kira’s wrist gently in one hand.

“Go ahead,” he coaxes, pressing Kira’s fingers to his shoulder. “You wanted to see, right? You can touch as much as you want, too, Izuru. I’m more than willing to let you.”

The hand on his shoulder quivers and then Rose slips closer, takes Kira’s wrist in his one hand and directs his touch, murmuring soft words to him as he glides his hand lower. Kensei has muscles under more scars than skin at this point and slender fingers carefully trace them, Kira’s mouth falling open just a little on a sigh as he traces a particularly long one across Kensei’s left pectoral muscle, one that slices over to the right.

Kensei thinks that could have killed him, should have killed him. Would have, if Shinji had not thrown himself recklessly into the fray to give Hachi time to save him.

“He works very hard to maintain all of this, you know. You should watch him sometime.” Rose tilts his head, breathes soft against the side of Kira’s throat and smiles softly when Kira shivers for him. “Izuru. Would you like that? We’ll make a day of it.”

Kensei clicks his tongue. “You’re being awful again, Rose. Not that you usually  _ aren’t. _ ”

“You’re cold. Izuru is naturally appreciative, you know.” Rose tilts his head, feathers a kiss against the side of Kira’s neck to hide a smirk that tugs at the corners of his lips. “You should see how sweet he is with the monster living inside of me.”

_ Oh? _ Kensei swallows hard at the thought and Kira flushes faintly, brushes his fingers over Kensei’s nipple. “I didn’t realize you’d let him become acquainted with it.”

“He insisted.” Rose licks a wet, hot path along Kira’s throat, and Kira moans softly.

The sight is provocative. Kensei has never been one for hearts and flowers. It doesn’t suit a man like him, but perhaps… Perhaps he’d spent an evening or two thinking just about this, the warm hue of Rose’s golden hair spilling over Kira’s shoulder, pressed against the paler shade of Kira’s own. Soft skin and softer lips and the way Kira always looks at Rose like he is the sun in the sky and the way Rose speaks of Kira like the music of his soul. But they had both wanted this and he thought it was fine to spend a night or two with a hand on his cock and his brain locked securely away in a fantasy about what they did late at night.

When Kira’s hand skitters down his stomach, it stops. Pale blue eyes meet Kensei’s own, the delicate color slowly being swallowed up by the black of his pupils. “Is this fine?”

“Of course.” Kensei leans in to kiss him again because he wants to reassure him and because he wants to touch him, learn the shape of his mouth and his body. “Go ahead.”

Kira’s hands are interesting, not small by any means, as strong as any man’s despite his slender fingers and soft skin. He’s hesitant at first, wrapping his hand around Kensei’s cock as they kiss, soft little sounds muffled by Kensei’s lips, his strokes careful and slow. It’s when Kensei rolls his hips, thrusting up into Kira’s hand, that his grip tightens and startles a noise out of Kensei, a sound Kira eagerly eats up as his fingers move faster.

“You’re warming up, Izuru.” Rose’s hand slips between their chests, nudges at the neckline of Kira’s robe. “Why don’t you take this off? Let him look at you properly.”

“My hands are full,” Kira tells him matter-of-factly, wrapping the other around Kensei’s cock, adjusting his grip so it’s even. “I suppose it will have to wait until I am finished.”

Kensei laughs softly, tilts his head to drag his nose along Kira’s cheekbone. “Mine are free.”

He sees Kira pause for a moment as if considering before he nods once, and his eyes are brighter, more focused. “If you want to see, then you should be the one to undress me.”

Though Kensei has been with Rose before— a countless amount of time, lost to the century of exile and shame and busting their asses to fight and survive— but Kira is new and so he takes his time, trying to focus on his own hands while Kira’s move on his cock. The grip is slicker now, a wetter slide because there’s precome dripping from the head of his cock and Kira is using it, the very pink tip of his tongue just visible between his lips.

Kira has slim shoulders and scars of his own and Kensei is so, so careful as he unties the sash at Kira’s waist, hands sliding up to brush the robe down his shoulders. It’s so thin that if Kira were stretched out beneath him instead of bunched up in front of him, he would have been able to see anything through the pale gossamer. But this is better. Kira’s skin is soft and warm and Kensei caresses it reverently, strokes down his shoulders to the crooks of his elbows where the robe gathers, loose and soft.

“You can touch him,” Rose says, moving between Kira and the pillows and the wall, letting Kira lean back into his chest. An anchor against this new sensation. “Be gentle, Kensei.”

He doesn’t need to be told the second part but he appreciates the first, shuddering all over as Kira rubs the palm of his hand over the tip of his cock. He’s far more careful, tipping Kira’s chin up to kiss him, fingers sliding down again. Over the arch of his throat, the delicate press of his collarbones, the soft valley between his breasts. Kira’s breath hitches and Kensei kisses him again, distracting him as he cups the small, warm weight in the palm of his hand. Kira’s nipple pebbles against his palm and he smiles against his lips.

“You’re so responsive,” he muses, hand shifting so he can thumb over Kira’s nipple, watching the way it raises for him. “Stop. I want to put my mouth on you.”

Kira licks his lips, soft and shiny. “Why do I need to stop for you to do that?”

“Because I want to focus on you.” He takes Kira’s hands away from his cock, kisses one slender wrist and then presses him back into Rose’s waiting arms. “Let him hold you.”

He leaves the robe gathered at Kira’s elbows and instead brushes it away from his belly and hips and thighs, admires his body and the way Kira leans into Rose, soft and assured by his presence. Kensei doesn’t mind that he needs it, leaning in to kiss him one more time just to taste the sweetness of his lips, the tentative brush of them before he kisses lower.

The frantic staccato of Kira’s pulse slows him and he lingers on Kira’s throat, tongue and lips working the thin skin there, no doubt leaving a soft purple bruise there for the morning. If Kira minds, he says nothing and Rose has likely left marks on him, something unavoidable with skin so soft, so fair. Kira doesn’t shy away from him when he kisses lower this time, breathes slow and steady and deep and spreads his thighs so Kensei can kneel between them, his hand gripping Kira’s side just above his hip.

“Aren’t you lovely?” Kensei asks him, and Kira swallows hard and closes his eyes, gasps softly when Kensei traces his tongue over the hollow in his throat. “Look at me.”

Those pale blue eyes flutter open once more and Kensei catches Kira by the jaw, makes sure that Kira is looking directly into his eyes. “You are such a beautiful man, Kira Izuru. I feel so privileged to have the chance to touch you like this.”

Kira’s breath hitches but Kensei kisses him before he can overthink it and then slides lower, the hand on Kira’s side sliding up. He touches Kira with both hands this time, cups his breasts and squeezes them gently just to hear the way Kira mewls softly for him. His nipples are hard before Kensei pays them any attention but he still endeavors to, head dipping to trace his tongue over one of them, sucking it between his lips.

“Oh.” Kira tips his head back against Rose’s shoulder and Kensei watches his hands grip Rose’s thighs, fingers digging into his skin. “That’s… Oh.”

“Good?” Kensei asks him, licking hard over his nipple before Kira can answer him, chuckling when Kira lets out a sweet little squeak. “Good to know.”

“Izuru’s body responds so well to touch, doesn’t it?” Rose traces his fingers along Kira’s ribcage and Kensei watches a flush bloom down his chest, warming his skin.

He swallows hard, imagines how red he can get Kira by the end of the night. “It does, yes.”

“Such a beautiful body for such a beautiful man.” Rose’s hand slides lower, the tips of his fingers just brushing over soft pale curls. “Take your time getting to know him, Kensei.”

Kensei takes Rose’s hand before it can wander lower, drawing it up to lay an open-mouthed kiss against the palm. “I will. I told you I’d treat him well, didn’t I?”

Rose sighs and smiles at him, lays his head against Kira’s once more. “That you did.”

Kira’s nipples are a pale delicate pink that blossoms red the more Kensei plays with them, using lips and tongue and just a hint of teeth, callused fingers teasing them harder so he can lick them soothingly. Though he tries to be quiet, Kira can hardly muffle every little sigh and gasp and moan, head lolling on Rose’s shoulder, hands restless on Rose’s thighs. And Kensei doesn’t let up until he’s satisfied, until Kira is so sensitive he’s trembling faintly, face flushed harshly, breath coming out in sweet stutters.

“Lower, Izuru.” Kensei kisses down his chest, hands moving to hold his hips still so he can kiss Kira’s soft belly. He’s so warm and the way his breath hitches is endearing. “Ready?”

“I never am.” But Kira spreads his thighs wider just the same, a silent offering.

It isn’t as though Kensei has never done this before but never for a man, and never for someone who was so vulnerable and trusting all at once. So he takes his time, kissing along Kira’s thighs, hands splaying over the pale skin to nudge them just the slightest bit farther apart, baring Kira to his gaze. His pubic hair is just as pale as his hair, soft when Kensei combs his fingers through it, brushes it away from the blush of his labia. They’re just damp enough to be noticeable, picking up a soft sheen in the light.

“Very pretty,” Kensei compliments him, and Kira whines softly as he squirms, his thighs moving under Kensei’s hands but not enough to dislodge them, to push them closer together. “I want to eat you out until you come on my tongue. Sound good to you?”   


“You can’t just say things,” Kira protests even as he nods, Rose laughing softly against the side of his neck. His hand slides around Kira’s him, palming over his mound.

With a knowing touch, Rose rubs along Kira’s folds and Kensei just watches, takes in the way his fingers move, how Kira’s hips give a little shudder against them, pressing himself closer even as he shies away. And then Rose’s fingers deep inward just a breath, spreading Kira open for Kensei’s eyes. He can see Kira clench around nothing but air.

“Taste him,” Rose says firmly. “He wants it even if he can’t say it. Put your tongue in him.”

Kensei obeys. He breathes over Kira’s folds to watch him shiver and then licks over his entrance, teases the muscle there with the tip of his tongue so he can feel it flutter against him. Kira is wet, soft and warm and Kensei licks inside of him with ease, thinking that he’s tense but that he opens up so well, trusting them to take care of him. And Kensei rewards him, drinking in the sweet ambrosia of his arousal, groaning softly at how sweet he is, rolling it around on his tongue. And Kira moans properly for him, shifting against him.

Rose’s hand does not move, and Kensei licks over his fingers on the way up to Kira’s clit, stroking the sensitive hood with just the flat of his tongue. He can feel the throb of it and coaxes it out, tongue and lips working together in tandem until he can suck it into his mouth, feel the tip of it hard against his tongue. Kira mewls and shifts restlessly against his face again but Kensei lets him, eyes fluttering shut as he focuses on Kira, on the taste of him, the heat of him, Kira’s pleasure and everything he can do for him.

“Doesn’t he taste so good?” Rose brushes his thumb over Kira’s clit and Kensei licks the touch away, sucks until Kira whines and rocks against his mouth. “He’s trying so hard to hold still for you. If he had his choice, he’d be sitting on your face right now.”

Kensei leans back, considering. “Who says he can’t? I never laid down any ground rules.”

“Yeah?” Rose’s smile is a temptation in and of itself. “I’ll suck your cock, Kensei.”

“I’m not gonna tell you no.” Kensei drags his tongue up Kira’s cunt, presses a messy kiss to his folds. “How does that sound to you, Izuru? I’ll let you if you want to.”

“Yes, please.” Kira is bolder now and Kensei grins, falls back and holds his arms out.

Kira’s weight on top of him is solid despite the frailty of his body and Kensei helps him get situated, knees pressing into the futon on either side of Kensei’s head. He’s still situating himself when Kensei leans up to lick him, pulling Kira down against his mouth so he can properly devour him. He’s almost distracted enough by the taste of Kira on his tongue, wet against his chin, to miss Rose’s hands on his thighs, Rose breathing hot over his cock.

He doesn’t miss the wet curl of Rose’s tongue around the head, though, much less when he swallows Kensei down so quickly that he can’t help bucking up into Rose’s mouth.

“Kensei,” Kira whispers, and Kensei twitches all over at the way Kira says his name, the way Kira looks down at him, down the length of his own body. So Kensei holds eye contact, licks slow and long over his clit, drawing it out in one exaggerated motion. “F-fuck.”

Rose’s mouth is gone and Kensei is about to complain when Rose speaks. “I’ve just thought of something. Do you want to open him up while you eat him out?”

“I can do that.” Because he definitely remembers Rose’s original pitch.

The jar of oil is pressed into his hand and then Rose’s mouth returns, hot and slick and perfect, lips wrapped tight around his shaft as Rose already bobs his head. He has more than a little skill at this and Kensei lets himself revel in it before slicking his fingers, quieting Kira’s soft impatient noises with his tongue and lips as he traces a slick path from Kira’s cunt and along this perineum to the pucker of the other entrance. They must play together often because Kira takes one finger easily, just as tight, slick and smooth.

He’s  _ perfect _ and Kensei has never been so jealous in his entire life.

So he matches the rhythm of his finger to his tongue, fucking Kira open leisurely, taking his sweet time so he can listen to Kira moan above him. His eyes keep darting from Kira’s slick and swollen cunt up to his face, watching the way his head falls back, eyelashes fluttering, mouth lolling open. His mouth looks soft and sweet and Kensei wants to kiss him so he does, but lower, tongue swiping between Kira’s folds in a mockery of a kiss as he presses his finger in deeper, stroking his hot inner walls.

It’s hard to focus. Rose’s mouth is perfect. He knows what he’s doing, hums when Kensei presses another finger inside of Kira, swallows when Kensei sucks hard on Kira’s clit and draws a loud cry from his lips. But Kensei is a goddamned captain and he forces himself to focus on Kira, his pleasure and his body and his perfection. He has three fingers inside of him and his tongue buried deep when he feels Kira’s body seize up against him, tastes the wet gush as Kira comes and trembles and cries, bucking down against his face.

It hurts, but Kensei doesn’t mind, drags his tongue over Kira’s clit until he shakes.

When the shaking has subsided, Rose slips off of his cock and Kensei helps Kira up off of him, back into Rose’s waiting arms. Rose kisses him, his lips and jaw and throat until Kira is whimpering softly, pressing back into him. They could do it just like this, Kensei realizes, and plants a hand on Kira’s chest, keeping him where he is until Kira looks at him.

“Stay right here,” he says, and Kira nods up at him as he picks up the oil once more.

He reaches between their bodies to grip Rose’s cock, enjoying the way Rose’s hips buck, the way he muffles a curse against Kira’s throat when Kensei touches him. He knows he can be rougher with Rose, gives him a few strokes to make sure he’s wet enough before pressing the head against the pucker of Kira’s hole. And Kira responds, rolling his hips down so that he can take Rose inside of him, gasping and writhing at the slow, easy stretch.

“So good, Izuru,” Kensei murmurs, and Kira mewls, shivers when Kensei kisses the tail end of the sound off of his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you. Both of you, just like this.”

Kira nods up at him, bleary-eyed and needy. “Please,” he says. “Please, Kensei.”

“You don’t have to beg.” He kisses Kira again, pressing his oiled fingers deep into his cunt to feel how much the orgasm has opened him, softened him. He presses back against the shape of Rose’s cock and both of them hiss in answer to his touch.

With Rose inside of him, Kira is tighter. Kensei keeps that in mind, guiding the head to the slick hole waiting for him. He can’t help but watch, opening Kira up as slowly as he can, pressing the head just past his entrance and deeper, drawing a soft and choked cry from Kira’s throat. He can feel Rose inside of him, too, little hiccups of his hips that rub against Kensei’s shaft and makes him grit his teeth. He has to go slow for Kira’s sake.

He’s like hot velvet wrapped tight around Kensei, head thrown back against Rose’s shoulder while Kensei fucks him open. Rose gets what he wants, throws his arms around Kira to hold him still, mouthing along his shoulder, along the violet bloom of a bruise Kensei left on Kira’s throat while Kensei grips his hips, slides out to thrust back inside of him. The friction is intense, almost the wrong kind but Kira moans and ripples around him, and he thinks better of it when Rose moans too, his eyes squeezing shut.

“More,” Kira whispers, and Kensei laps over his throat, up to his jaw, biting the delicate line of it. “Harder, I’m… I’m not fragile. I want to see your Hollow.”

_ Do you, now? _ Kensei feels the slow hot curl of something deep inside of him and wets his lips. “Then you need to look at me so you can see him, Izuru.”

His Hollow is, admittedly, worse than the others by far. It bleeds out violence and rage through his bones but he closes his eyes and summons it to the surface just the same. It uncurls inside of him, stretches out and through him until it almost feels unbearable, sharing this space with it. The hands on Kira’s hips slide up his sides and back down, feeling him out, coaxing a pleased little noise from Kira’s soft lips.

When Kensei opens his eyes, he knows they are black and gold. The voice that spills from his lips does not belong to him any longer. “What a pretty little thing you are.”

“Thank you.” Kira stretches his hand out, fingers tracing down the side of Kensei’s face before he pulls him in for a kiss, rippling around Kensei’s cock once more.

“Ah, I see we’re having fun this evening.” The Hollow withdraws from Kira’s body just to thrust back in harder, jolting him, drawing a louder moan from Rose. “I see.”

“Don’t hurt him,” Kensei warns, and it feels so strange to be talking to himself.

Kira gasps softly, reaches for him again. “He won’t. Give it to me just like that.”

The rough rhythm has Kira’s moans bleeding into louder wordless cries, his head tipped back, body lax against Rose’s chest. Every thrust jolts both of them, rocks Kira up and then pulls him back down, fucking him on Rose’s cock, fucking him on both of them. Kensei can do nothing but feel, Kira wet and hot around him, the friction every time he squeezes tight, the way he can feel Rose, feel the movements as slight as they are.

“You should keep this one, Kensei.” The Hollow thrusts up particularly hard and Kira wails, spasming around him, around  _ them. _ “Look at how loud he can be.”

Kensei forces the Hollow’s grip on Kira’s hips to soften, thumbing over the red flush of fingerprints. “Are you close, Izuru? I can feel it.”

“Yes.” Kira swallows hard, gulps air, reaches for him and Kensei leans in, lets Kira touch him, touch the Hollow. “Please, ‘m so close. I just wanna come, Kensei, I’m—”

The Hollow laughs and kisses him, feasts on his mouth and pistons inside of him, a rhythm that is inhuman in its smoothness, in its ability to remain constant and powerful. Kira breaks in the kiss, desperate little hiccuping sounds that build into a soft scream as he clenches tight around them. Kensei can’t help but come inside of him, the way those muscles grip him velvety tight too perfect, too sweet.

He knows Rose comes, can hear it in the way Rose cries out, can feel it because he can feel Rose’s cock, still. The Hollow slips away then and Kensei blinks a few times as he takes back full control of his body, looks down to here he’s still inside of Kira. Slowly, he draws out, reaches down to help Rose do the same. Kira is too exhausted to move.

“I forgot he was like that,” Rose murmurs, and Kensei laughs softly, kisses him on the mouth, slow and easy, feeling Kira shiver between them.

He still has feeling in his legs so he wets washcloths and brings them back to the futon, wiping Rose down before they clean Kira up together. He’s nearly asleep already, all of his energy drained away, and he reaches for Rose, sweet and gentle, smiling faintly when Rose takes his hands and kisses each of his fingers, each protruding knuckle.

Kensei doesn’t even have the time to lean back before Kira is turning, reaching for him, too, his face so strained with fatigue, his eyes lidded heavily. “Kensei,” he murmurs.

_ Touch him, _ the Hollow demands, and Kensei snorts. Demanding bastard.

“I’m here.” He takes Kira’s hand, kisses the palm and lets Kira pull him back down onto the futon so that he’s helping Rose sandwich Kira between them, safe and warm. “I’ve got you.”

The Hollow purrs in contentment, and Kensei does his best to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> oh??? it's a holiday??? it's valentine's day??? that means it's time for kira appreciation.
> 
> if you thought this was self-indulgent just know that tomorrow is my birthday and i will write something even more self-indulgent on that day.


End file.
